Quit Poking the Vampire Baby Cocoon
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Tiffani and Shea end up lost in the woods in Romania on a vacation, but the woods contain some unhappy dangerous friends. Transylvania welcomes them cautiously, but the town is not what they expected it to be. Dracula and Van Helsing are going to have some interesting experiences with the soul mates in Transylvania.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Van Helsing. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Great, just great, we decide to travel to Transylvania for a vacation and what do you want to do? You want to go hiking," Shea grumbled as she and Tiffani were walking through an eerie forest. The sun was sinking faster behind the mountains than Shea liked. The impending darkness did not help settle her fears.

"Hiking is fun," Tiffani said with a sheepish grin.

"Not when you are lost," Shea yelled back and threw a rock at her friend, who dodged.

"I didn't mean to get us lost. It's the map's fault," her friend replied, which made Shea glare even more than she already was.

"How is it the map's fault? It's not like it whispered the wrong directions in your ear," Shea hissed and Tiffani shrugged.

"It could have. It's manipulative like that. Anyways, it's the map's fault. It's so confusing," Tiffani said with a pout.

Shea stormed over to her friend and grabbed the map. "I told you to grab the one in English. No wonder you are lost. We cannot read this," she yelled and shoved the map back into her friend's hand.

"Oh, there was one in English? I didn't see one," Tiffani replied before running forward to get some distance between her and Shea.

"We're' lost, it's dark, and I'm not in a good mood. You should be worried," Shea growled and she smirked when she saw Tiffani swallow nervously.

Tiffani went to reply to calm down her friend, but a large gust of wind blew around them. She let out a yell of surprise when the wind tore the map out of her hands. "Crud," Tiffani yelled and started chasing after the map.

"Tiffani, get back here. There are wolves and bears in these woods," Shea yelled annoyed and worried as she chased after her friend.

"But we need the map," Tiffani yelled back to her friend. She ran as fast as she could and tried jumping up to catch the map, but every time she jumped, the wind would take the map higher in the air.

"Tiffani, watch out," Shea yelled before cringing when her friend tripped over some large tree roots.

Pain laced through Tiffani's shoulder and wrist as she crashed to the ground. She spit out the dirt that had unfortunately went into her mouth during the fall. She really hoped that no animal had decided to use that certain area of ground for a bathroom earlier.

"Are you all right?" Shea asked as she rushed forward and crouched down by her friend.

Tiffani looked up at her and spit out some more dirt. She gave Shea a crooked grin before shaking her head. "Stupid map's fault," Tiffani grumbled as she slowly stood up, and Shea helped her brush off the dirt on her clothes.

"Are you hurt?" Shea asked while her friend tried moving her right arm.

"My wrist and shoulder hurt, but I don't think anything is broken," her friend answered before she looked around the two of them. The sun had disappeared and the night sky shone brighter than usual above them. "It's a full moon," Tiffani said almost wistfully while staring up at the full moon above their heads.

"Great, more of a creepy factor to us already being lost in the woods of Transylvania," Shea said with a groan before freezing. A long howl sounded in the air. The girls gave each other worried looks before they started running the opposite way that the howl sounded.

"Did that sound louder and deeper than a normal wolf's howl?" Tiffani asked while they were running.

"Don't you dare freak me while we are running in the middle of nowhere," Shea yelled.

"Well we are in Transylvania, it could be possible," Tiffani yelled back and the howl sounded again, but this time it sounded louder.

"You are not helping me calm down right now, Tiffani," Shea yelled as she tried to run faster. Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest at the amount of fear she was feeling.

"Look, lights," Tiffani yelled and Shea noticed multiple lights glowing in the distance. "Hurry," she called out and the girls picked up their pace. The girls felt the fear and tension start to leave them the closer they got to the lights.

The lights soon turned into lit torches with tense and angry men holding the torches. The girls slid to a stop when they reached the men. They were about to ask for help, but one of the men pointed a gun at the two girls.

Shea and Tiffani held up their hands as they looked at the men with surprised fear. "We didn't do anything," Tiffani said and Shea gave her a small glare.

"You are not from Transylvania, leave," the man with the gun ordered.

"Well who are you to boss us to leave? Anyways, I think we have a bigger issue that some wolf or a giant wolf is coming this way," Shea said to break the focus off her friend, who she knew would most likely be shot or hurt.

"How do we know that you are not the werewolf?" another man yelled as he too drew his gun.

"I think that's obvious. I'd be big, furry, maybe slobbering a bit, and tearing you from limb to limb," Tiffani said annoyed because she and Shea were still standing right by the forest that they had just run out of moments ago.

Another long howl graced the night's sky and everybody grew tense. The girls were full of adrenaline then because the howl sounded as if it was right behind them. Tiffani looked at Shea and gave a nod. Shea shook her head, but a serious look from Tiffani made her swallow down her fear.

"Run," Tiffani yelled and she rushed forward and ran around the men. Shea ran straight ahead as fast as she could. The girls were counting their blessings because right after they had run past the men a large werewolf appeared out of the forest. The girls could hardly believe what their eyes were seeing.

"I told you that werewolves are real," Tiffani yelled as they kept running, which was toward a town with torches lit at some areas.

"Shut up, let's just focus on not being torn apart of being bitten," Shea yelled back and the girls tried their best to ignore the sounds behind them. Gunshots, snarls, ripping of flesh, and awful dying screams seemed to follow them no matter how fast they ran.

They entered the town and almost yelled in fear again when they saw a woman and a group of men behind her standing beyond the entrance of the town. The girls slid to a stop and moved close to each other ready for anything.

"Who are you?" the woman asked keeping a hand on the gun on her hip.

"Shea and Tiffani, totally normal people that were lost in the woods and we really need somewhere safe to stay right now," Shea said introducing herself, her friend, and the reason why they were there. "A werewolf started chasing us in the woods and we ended up here," she quickly finished explaining.

"Take them to my home, now," the woman ordered and a man rushed forward to grab Tiffani and Shea's hands.

"Follow me," the man said in a harsh voice.

The girls followed him, but they could feel the untrustworthy glares he was giving them. The girls heard the woman yell for her men to head towards the fight, and they wished the woman and her men luck. The girls had dealt with a lot in their lives, but they were not prepared to fight a werewolf just yet, especially not when they only have hiking gear.

"Stay here," the man said before pushing the girls into the woman's home, that made them think of a castle. The man slammed the door shut before they could hear him running away, probably to join the battle with the werewolf.

"Shea," Tiffani said in shock and Shea slowly looked at her. Tiffani was pointing at a portrait on a wall. "Is that who I think it is?" she asked slowly and Shea's eyes followed the path of her friend's finger to the wall. A shock escaped her when her eyes met their final destination.

"Dracula," Shea whispered and the girls wondered what had they gotten themselves into for this vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Van Helsing. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"This is too weird. Werewolves, men who use torches, no electricity, and now we are in a castle with a large portrait of Dracula on the wall," Tiffani said and threw a pout towards the Dracula portrait as if it was the cause of their problems.

"You don't think we've traveled back to the past, do you?" Shea asked and got a shrug in reply.

"With our luck, we probably have traveled back in time. No more good television shows," Tiffani answered before she started walking deeper into the castle.

"Where are you going? That man said to stay here," Shea asked even though she followed her friend.

"He never said we had to stay right by the entrance," Tiffani answered with a wink before her eyes were stopped by an assortment of weapons in one room. "Jackpot," she yelled and pointed to a battle-axe.

"Nice," Shea said in glee and the girls started looking at all of the weapons.

The girls looked through the room so long that they lost time. The only thing that distracted them was hearing a yell, "Where did they go? I thought you told them to stay here." The girls froze and quickly put away the weapons in the rightful spots because they had no idea what the woman from earlier would yell if she saw them with the weapons. The girls did stand near the weapons just in case they would need them.

"Find them," the woman yelled again and the girls looked at each other.

"Should we run?" Tiffani asked Shea.

"Where would we go?" Shea replied.

"No idea, but I don't know which would be worst," her friend answered with a shrug.

"Death by people with guns or death by werewolf fangs and claws," Shea said and Tiffani giggled.

"I'd pick the werewolf any day," Tiffani said and she dodged when her friend threw something at her.

"I heard a noise, the weapon room," a man yelled and Tiffani gave Shea a glare.

"Your fault," Shea hissed and Tiffani stuck her tongue out at her friend.

Shea went to grab a dagger to point at Tiffani, but she stopped when the weapon door busted open. The woman from earlier and a few men were standing in the doorway.

"Hi, nice weapons," Tiffani said cheerfully and the woman gave her a confused look.

"They are that monster's spies," a man growled pointing his gun.

"Which monster?" Tiffani asked and Shea resisted the urge to smack her friend.

"Obviously not the werewolf,' Shea said and looked between her friend and the people in front of them.

"You have not heard of Dracula?" the woman asked curiously but cautiously as she approached the two friends.

"Only what we have read in books," Shea answered with a shrug to look calm even though she was growing tense the closer the woman approached her and her friend.

"Not too fond of the staking people," Tiffani said with a shiver.

"He is not just something from a story. He is real. He is a monster, a monster that has killed everybody in my family except me and my brother," the woman said and the girls looked at the men behind her.

"Which one is your brother?" Shea asked curiously wanting to know whom else to worry about in this castle.

The woman paused before she seemed to give a shiver. "My brother was attacked by the same werewolf that chased you. He disappeared into a river after a long drop. I do not know if he survived," the woman answered and the girls felt empathy for the woman.

"Just stay positive. Maybe the river saved him," Tiffani said softly and the woman seemed to lose a bit of her cautiousness.

"My name is Anna Valerious," the woman said putting away her weapon, which the girls had noticed earlier.

"Tiffani," Tiffani introduced herself sticking out her hand for a handshake, which the woman gave her a curious look. Tiffani slowly pulled her hand back with a nervous laugh.

"Shea," Shea introduced herself and said, "We're not spies, but we are lost and we have no way of getting back home, if we even have a home to get back to." Shea saw Anna giving her a small frown and Shea quickly looked at her friend.

"Our village was being attacked by bandits. They were burning the homes and killing the livestock. The screams were terrible. We ran as fast as we could into the forest and it was nto enough that we were scared about the bandits killing us. Now we had to worry about becoming a werewolf's night time snack," Tiffani explained and Anna gave a nod.

"You will stay with me in my home. I must warn you, Dracula is real. His three brides are what to fear most while in the town. They come once a month to get food and by food I mean us," Anna warned and the girls nodded.

"I hate his brides. They are so whiny and annoying," Tiffani thought with a roll of her eyes. She was imagining using Aleera's head for a football. Shea gave her friend a worried look when she saw Tiffani kicking the air as if she was punting a football.

"Thank you for letting us stay here and the warning," Shea said and Anna nodded.

"I will show you to your rooms," Anna said and the friends followed her. The girls knew they were still getting distrust filled looks from the men that Anna had been standing with earlier.

After Anna had led the girls to two free rooms, the girls went to Shea's room to plan what they would do next. Shea was already in the bed getting comfortable. However, Tiffani was standing at the window looking at the night sky.

"What is on your mind?" Shea asked looking at her friend.

"Oh, lots of things like killing Aleera, Marishka, and Verona," Tiffani said playing with her hair.

"Do you purposefully want to make Dracula mad at you?" Shea asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The man seriously could have picked some classy women instead of just baby makers. I will say that Verona is the classiest of them all, but seriously Aleera and Marishka are annoying," Tiffani said before running and jumping on the bed to sit by Shea.

"And how do you plan on killing them?" Shea asked resting her head on her knees.

"Well I haven't figured out what to do to Marishka and Verona yet, but I have a plan for Aleera. I want to cut off her head and kick it like a football," Tiffani said sweetly and the girls started laughing.

"Good luck with that, now get out of my bed," Shea said before kicking Tiffani off her bed.

"Abuse," Tiffani yelled standing up and pointing at her friend.

"So," Shea said staring her friend down.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get you back. Night soul mate," Tiffani said with a wink before she skipped to her own room.

"Good god, she's going to get herself killed. Looks like I get to save her crazy butt this entire time," Shea said with a laugh before she lied down to go to sleep.

"Good night to me, but first a bit of fun," Tiffani said before sneaking over to the window. She smirked as she opened the window and let out a loud howl. She wanted to just mess around and see if she could get a response. She waited for a second and was about to close the window, but a loud howl made her jump back.

"Sweet," she said with a giggle before locking her window and running over to her own bed. "This is going to be fun," she thought wondering what all she could get into here.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Van Helsing. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Wake up, it is time for breakfast," Anna was heard outside in the hallway between the girls' rooms. Shea's eyes snapped open with a glare. A low growl escaped as she stormed to her bedroom door. She was not fully awake. When she opened her bedroom door, Tiffani took that moment to open her door as well.

Tiffani's hair was a mess, a bit of drool was at the corner of her mouth, and she could only make groans and mumbles leave her mouth. Shea looked straight at her friend, but she was not realizing that it was Tiffani.

"Zombie," Shea roared and started charging towards her friend. Anna jumped out of the way as fast as she could.

Tiffani was awake now after hearing her friend yell. Her eyes grew wide as she slammed her door shut so Shea could not attack her. "What the hell, Shea, wake up," Tiffani yelled as she stood behind her door with a hand on her chest. Her heart was beating like crazy.

"Zombie," Anna said questionably and Shea froze. Shea shook her head and noticed where she was and who was in the hallway with her.

"Not a dream," Shea thought before she heard Tiffani yelling at her from behind her door. "I know you're not a zombie," Shea yelled back confused.

"Really, because you didn't think so a minute ago," Tiffani yelled back and kicked her door.

"Stop being dumb, I'd have my bat if I thought you were a zombie," her friend replied with her hands on her hips.

"You left your bat at home," Tiffani said and slowly opened her bedroom door. "See, living, breathing, I even bleed but I'm not going to prove it now," she said and shook her finger at Shea.

"You're the one that needs to wake up because I would not have called you a zombie," Shea said and stared Tiffani down before looking at Anna.

"You just wait, totally getting you back," Tiffani grumbled before she also focused on Anna.

"Is everything all right?" Anna asked looking between the two young women.

"Don't worry, this is normal," Shea said waving off what might have happened earlier. She was still too asleep to remember what she did, but the looks from Tiffani did not make her feel safe.

"Well anyways, breakfast is served down in the dining room," Anna said and she led the way for the two friends.

"So what is the plan for today?" Tiffani asked Anna, who gave her a look with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you girls good at doing?" Anna asked and the friends smirked at each other.

"Can we go back to the weapon room later?" Shea asked and Anna's look grew curious and a little suspicious.

"We'll show you then," Tiffani said before her nose caught the smell of food. "Biscuits," she screamed in excitement and took off running to where she smelled the food.

"Wait, you do not know which way to go. You could get lost," Anna yelled and was about to chase after Tiffani, but Shea stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"She's like a blood hound, give her a smell of food and she will find it. Unless you are cooking broccoli or celery then she will be running the opposite way as fast as she can," Shea explained and she followed Anna calmly the rest of the way to the dining room. Tiffani was already in a seat stuffing her face.

"We must pray first," Anna said strictly and Tiffani choked down the food that was already in her mouth.

Shea laughed when Tiffani tried to talk, but she was still choking down her food. "Sorry, but my friend is not big on praying," she explained for Tiffani.

"Does she not believe?" Anna asked shocked.

"She does believe, but she's not a big fan of praying. She believes in living her life to the fullest and working for what she gets," Shea explained and Tiffani gave a nod to agree.

"As long as you believe," Anna mumbled as she thought of what the vampires did to those that would not believe.

"I'm not scared of any vampires," Tiffani said when her mouth was empty, but she soon filled it with some bacon.

"You should be," Anna said forcefully.

Shea and Tiffani looked at each other. Tiffani gave Shea a deadpan stare, which made Shea bust out laughing. Anna gave an affronted look. "Sorry, but she's not scared of much. Even if she is scared of something, she goes into attack mode. You should see her when she finds a spider. Let's just say the spider does not have much of a chance," Shea explained before she started enjoying her breakfast.

Later in the afternoon when it would still be daylight for more hours, the women left the castle and headed into town. Anna told them that she would be buying them a few outfits because she knew they could not wear the exact outfit day after day.

The shopping was interesting, but the most interesting part of the day was when the town got new visitors. Two men were at the entrance of the town, and the townspeople did not wait long to surround them. The undertaker was already measuring the smaller man for a coffin.

The girls walked towards the group and the townspeople moved out of Anna's way. Shea was staring at the man with the cool hat. Tiffani noticed who her friend was staring at and she winked at Shea. Shea rolled her eyes before focusing on the man, who just introduced himself as Van Helsing.

"We do not need your help," Anna started in a determined voice.

"I disagree," Tiffani said when she heard the brides of Dracula, who she saw after turning around after hearing them. The three brides were flying straight towards the crowd in their flying forms.

"Tiffani, move," Shea yelled and tackled her friend, who was just staring at the brides.

"Thanks, but I would have eventually moved," Tiffani said with a chuckle, which was out of place amongst the screams of the townspeople.

"You worry me," Shea said before yelling when Tiffani ran off, but she could not focus on her friend long. A warm gloved hand was on her arm helping her off the ground. She looked up only to lock eyes with Van Helsing.

"Not the safest place right now," he said pulling her out of the main street.

"Thanks," Shea said still in surprise that she was talking face to face with Van Helsing.

"Anna, you're going to get killed and I'm just going to laugh," Tiffani was heard yelling and the two focused their attention to the main streets again.

Tiffani was running beside Anna with a smile on her face. The brides were currently trying to grab Anna, but Tiffani was using a bucket full of holy water to keep them away. The brides were saying some rude things about Tiffani.

"Annoying human," one bride hissed.

"Wow, your intelligence level astounds me if that is your only insult," Tiffani yelled back before splashing the bride in the face with holy water. Anna's jaw dropped before she pulled Tiffani into a house before the other two brides could grab them.

"Are you insane?" Anna was heard yelling before they disappeared into the house.

"Is she insane?" Van Helsing asked Shea as he took aim at the other brides, who were trying to help their fellow bride.

"You have no idea," Shea said before grabbing a gun out of his coat. "I'm borrowing this," she said with a sweet smile before running out to shoot at the brides. "I can't let Tiffani have all the fun," she thought with a smirk as she heard the brides scream in fury and pain after being hit with the bullets.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Van Helsing. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Get holy water from the church for your stakes," Shea yelled to Van Helsing while she distracted the bride, who had her face burnt by the holy water earlier. The other two brides had disappeared and she prayed for her friend's safety.

"Good idea," Van Helsing yelled before making his way to the church.

The bride hissed at her, which made her raise an eyebrow at it. "You are nothing but a disgusting human," the bride screeched as it tried to dive at and attack Shea.

Shea dodged the attack and shot the bride in the back. "And you are nothing but a vampire that spreads her legs and whines when you do not get your way," Shea replied before laughing a bit at the vampire's face. the vampire let out another enraged sound before flying towards Shea. However, her attack was stopped midway when a stake lodged into her heart.

"Nice shot," Shea said simply as Van Helsing walked towards her and the dying vampire. The vampire bride gave one last glare before reaching her true death.

"You're a good shot as well," he said and held his hand out for his gun.

Shea shrugged with a smile before giving him his gun back. A loud yell sounded from the house, which Anna and Tiffani had disappeared into earlier. "Maybe we should go check on my friend," Shea said and the two ran towards the house.

Tiffani sighed after she and Anna had entered the house, which was surprisingly empty. "Nice place," she said before Anna grabbed her again. "What? Let go," she said and pulled her arm away from the woman.

"The brides are in here," Anna whispered with fear.

"Really now," Tiffani said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Let's go say hi," she said and wished she could whistle as she made her way through the house.

The two unharmed brides were standing in the dining area of the small house. "Verona and Aleera," Anna whispered and she stood near Tiffani.

"They don't look so tough," Tiffani said and the two brides glared at her.

"Says a foolish mortal," Aleera hissed walking close to Tiffani.

"I'd rather be foolish than easy," Tiffani said with a smirk.

"Easy," Aleera muttered not understanding, which made Tiffani give a giggle. Verona understood though and she hissed at Tiffani.

"Watch what you say, you will live a smaller time than originally planned," Verona said as Aleera switched her look towards Anna.

"The Master only wants you, princess," Aleera said sweetly with a dark undertone. "Doesn't that just sting, he wants another woman already and he already has you three," Tiffani said playing with her hair.

Aleera and Verona both froze before Aleera let out a scream. Anna was looking at Tiffani in shock. "I will kill you now," Aleera screamed and she and Verona flew towards Tiffani. Tiffani grabbed Anna and sidestepped the vampires, who flew straight into an unlit chimney.

"Pity," Tiffani said laughing, as Tiffani drug Anna out of the house. She smiled when she saw Van Helsing and Shea in front of the house. "Get your weapons ready," she yelled exiting the house and running past Van Helsing and Shea.

"What did you do?" Shea yelled and grabbed the gun back from Van Helsing. She was able to get a few shots at Aleera and Verona before the vampires flew too high above the group. Tiffani and Anna had run all the way to stand by the other man from earlier, Carl.

"Oh yay, you guys killed the other easy girl, I mean bride," Tiffani shouted as loud as she could. She danced in glee when Aleera and Verona screamed in anguish for their fallen bride.

"Marishka," Verona wailed before flying away from the town.

"Master will hear about what you did," Aleera screamed before she too flew away.

"I'm so scared, not," Tiffani yelled before rushing towards Shea. "How did you kill her?" she asked wanting to know all the details.

"You are absolutely insane," Anna finally yelled losing her composure.

"I prefer the term unique," Tiffani said with a pout before running over to a freaked out Carl. "Hi cutie," she said and hugged him, which surprised him.

"She insulted the brides and taunted them," Anna yelled as she walked towards Shea and Van Helsing. Shea was not surprised and Van Helsing gave a chuckle.

"Maybe she should do my line of work," Van Helsing said before smiling at Shea. "You can take my spot and she can be Carl's spot," he finished, which made Shea shake her head with a smile.

"I'm just surprised she didn't do more than that," Shea said and Anna just dropped her jaw open. "Tiffani, quit hugging him already," she yelled.

"But he's snuggly," her friend yelled back before letting go of Carl with a pout.

"Wait, I like hugs," Carl stammered, which made Tiffani chuckle and give him another hug before she ran to Shea.

"So who is hungry?" Tiffani asked before waving at Van Helsing.

Anna let out a sigh before looking at Van Helsing and Carl. "You may stay at the castle with me," she said and started leading everybody back to the castle. Tiffani rushed forwards and slung an arm over Anna's shoulders.

"Cheer up, it could be worse. You could have become a bride and become best buddies with Aleera and Verona. You'd either be bored to death or hear way too much about material girly stuff," Tiffani said with a groan.

"I thought you thought Dracula was sexy," Shea said, which made the others in the group stare at Tiffani as if she was insane.

"Well he is good looking, but I don't share a guy with any girl. If I'm going to be with a guy than I'm going to be the only lover in his life," Tiffani said before she skipped ahead of the group to go get food from the castle.

"Your friend likes Dracula," Carl said slowly as if he could barely believe what he just heard.

"Well she's not a huge fan of him staking people to death, and she hates the fact that he has three, well two brides," Shea started saying as they entered the castle. "However, she does find him attractive. For the most part though, she is more of a werewolf fan," she finished and laughed at their faces. "You'll get used to her," she said and left to find her friend.

"Can we trust them?" Carl asked Van Helsing, and Anna was wondering the same thing.

"I think we can, well we can at least trust the sane one," Van Helsing said staring after Shea with a small grin on his face.

"Don't you dare hide that steak from me," Shea heard her friend yell from the kitchens. She opened the door to see a cook trying to hide some beautiful steaks from her friend.  
"These are for Princess Anna and her guests," the cook said looking like he wanted to kick Tiffani away from him.

"We're her guests too, or did you forget you fed us the other day?" Tiffani said putting her hands on her hips.

"I was trying to think of that as a dream, you unladylike woman," the cook said and Tiffani's jaw dropped.

"Well that was rude," Shea said and the cook was distracted by her presence, which allowed Tiffani to grab two cooked steaks and run out of the room.

"Meet me in my room and I'll give you your steak," Tiffani yelled to Shea before she ran as far from the kitchen as she could.

"Nice talking to you," Shea said to the cook with a wink before she left the kitchen as well.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Van Helsing. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"I still cannot believe you stole those steaks like that," Shea said later that night while the two friends were wandering around the castle that night.

"Well he wouldn't share," Tiffani said with a shrug.

"Wait," Shea said and stopped her friend. She saw clumps of fur lying on the floor besides footprints. "Werewolf," she whispered and the two rushed to the weapon room before they followed the footprints and fur.

"This is so exciting," Tiffani whispered as the girls followed the trail of fur.

"Just please do not do anything stupid," Shea muttered as the girls paused the sound of growling. The girls stepped into a room to see Anna staring at a man, who was struggling against himself.

"Who is that?" Shea yelled as she and Tiffani rushed towards Anna.

"My brother, Velkan," Anna said and the girls could tell she was shocked to see her brother standing in front of her.

"Did somebody put itching powder on him?" Tiffani asked while staring at the man still struggling with his body.

"He was bitten by the werewolf he killed," Anna said in a voice filled with invisible tears.

"Well is he a friend or an enemy?" Shea asked wondering if she would need to use the gun with silver bullets, she picked up or not.

A ferocious growl filled the room as the three women watched Velkan shift into a werewolf. His eyes flashed in the moonlight from the window before focusing on the women before him. His teeth shone even brighter before he snarled at the women.

"I say enemy," Shea said and pointed her gun at him.

"He's so fluffy, I just want to hug him," Tiffani screamed in glee.

Shea and Anna stumbled a bit in shock before giving Tiffani a confused look. Shea glared and kept her gun directed at the wolf. "You cannot hug him. You have to shoot him," Shea hissed.

"But he's so cute," Tiffani said with a pout.

"He's not cute. He's drooling right now for goodness sakes," Shea yelled.

"Give him a pink bucket to catch the drool and he'll be even cuter," Tiffani said before shrieking when a bullet sounded in the air.

"No," Anna yelled as Van Helsing ran up to the group.

"Run, Fluffy Wolf, my adorable friend, run," Tiffani yelled as Velkan smashed through the window and ran through the town.

"After him," Shea yelled and fired a shot at the retreating werewolf.

"He's still my brother," Anna yelled and Tiffani pulled her into a hug.

"He's a werewolf, not your brother," Van Helsing said before he ran after Shea, who was chasing the werewolf.

Anna went to follow Van Helsing and Shea, but Tiffani's death grip kept her in place. She looked at the young woman with aggravation. Tiffani was giving her new friend a pout.

"Can we make hot chocolate?" Tiffani whined before dragging Anna towards the kitchen.

"Why do I have to go with you?" Anna yelled as she struggled.

"I may know where the kitchen is, but I have no idea where you hide the hot chocolate," Tiffani yelled and pulled harder on Anna's arm.

"Why would I hide hot chocolate?" Anna screamed in frustration.

"Why wouldn't you hide hot chocolate? That stuff is a gift from the gods," Tiffani said in surprise before she ignored Anna. The two women finally made their way to the kitchen.

Inside the town, Shea was still chasing the werewolf and Van Helsing had finally caught up with her. She spotted Velkan and she was about to take the shot, but Van Helsing tripped and tumbled into her. The gun fired, but the bullet missed its target.

"It's getting away," Shea yelled as she struggled to get to her feet. Van Helsing was fighting to stand as well.

"It's too dangerous for you to be hunting that monster," he yelled and his words kept Shea from chasing after the werewolf again.

"Are you kidding me? Too dangerous, you have no idea what I have dealt with and fought," she yelled back. She went to take up the chase again, but he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

"Dracula controls that werewolf. You should not risk it," Van Helsing yelled.

"You're going to risk it," she yelled back and by now, they were face to face.

"Oh, were we interrupting something, guess I'll focus on my hot chocolate instead," Tiffani's voice said from the side breaking the tension between Shea and Van Helsing. The two angry people looked up to see Tiffani and Anna. Tiffani was lovingly holding a cup of hot chocolate. Anna was looking around worried and annoyed.

"Where did Velkan go?" Anna asked giving Tiffani a sideways glare.

"He got away," Van Helsing said and his words made he and Shea stare angrily at each other.

"Well it's not like he didn't leave a trail. I mean he didn't leave bread crumbs or candy, which I prefer. However, he did leave a trail of fur and things with claw marks on them," Tiffani said before taking a sip of hot chocolate. "You guys are so slow sometimes," she said shaking her head as she started walking down the trail that Velkan left for them to follow.

"Tiffani, did you bring a weapon?" Shea yelled with worry while following after her friend.

"When I'm done drinking then the cup will be the only weapon I need," Tiffani yelled triumphantly and dodged her friend's attack, which was supposed to be a smack to the head.

"Hurry up, oh great Van Helsing," Shea yelled back with a roll of her eyes. She found the man great to look at, but his earlier attitude about her not being able to hold her own did not please her.

"Do you even know where you are going?" Van Helsing yelled back as he and Anna rushed to catch up to the two friends.

"We're going this way," Tiffani said as if it was the easiest answer in the world.

"I knew you would say that," Shea said with a sigh as she reloaded her gun with more silver bullets.

"Then why didn't you say it for me?" her friend asked while tilting her head.

"I like to let you be the crazy person in our group," Shea replied with a smirk.

"Great, I fit that role so well," Tiffani replied before tripping Shea.

Shea tumbled to the ground and stood up with a growl. "You know I already have enough issues with gravity," she yelled and threw a rock at her friend.

"Well then that was gravity's fault, not mine," Tiffani yelled back before she ran for her life. She did not like the look in Shea's eyes, and her friend was looking at the gun too much for comfort.

"Are you sure you two are friends?" Anna asked walking beside Shea. Van Helsing was beside Shea on the other side.

"She's my best friend, but that does not mean that we are sweethearts to each other all the time," Shea answered with a shrug and a smile. "She'll regret it later," she said evilly before the group focused on where the werewolf's trail was leading them.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Van Helsing. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"She's going to kill me, but at least I had hot chocolate before my true end," Tiffani said dramatically before stopping in surprise at the creepy castle in front of her. "End of the trail," she thought before surveying her surroundings. "Wait for them or investigate on my own," she muttered before yelping.

A hand latched onto the back of Tiffani's shirt. The hand belonged to Van Helsing, who had a smirking Shea standing beside him. Tiffani gave a small wave before hitting Van Helsing's hand with the empty cup. He yelped and removed his hand.

"Get out of my bubble," Tiffani said before somebody grabbed her arm. She yelped when she saw it was Shea. "I'm so sorry, I'll make you waffles, I'll find you a guy that looks like Doctor Who, I'll bake as many cakes as you want me to, I'm sorry," Tiffani started pleading as she gave her friend teary eyes.

"Tempting, but you can pay me back by going in there first and not getting lost," Shea said close to her friend's face. She was being serious because she knew her friend was not good at staying close to a group when in a castle. "She will definitely get lost. I need one of those kid harnesses with a leash," she thought before sighing at her friend, who nodding at her.

"I'll be a good Tiffani, a Tiffani that does not get lost, well at least not in the first few minutes," Tiffani said before saluting and then hugging her friend. "I'll haunt you as a ghost if I get killed anyways so you're still stuck with me," she whispered to her friend before pulling away and looking at Anna and Van Helsing. "So Van, my man, where do we get into this place?" she asked putting her hands on her hips and tilting her head curiously.

"I know a way," Anna jumped into the conversation and the group quickly and silently followed her into the spooky castle. Small creatures were walking around, which Anna explained were Dwergi. Shea and Tiffani were tempted to just knock the creatures out to make sneaking around easier, but Anna said the Dwergi were extremely vicious.

"They can't be as vicious as you are when you first wake up in the mornings," Tiffani joked with Shea, who glared at her. Tiffani sighed before muttering, "Yeah, yeah, I'm still on the naughty list in your book," she said before the world shifted.

Shea smirked in satisfaction as she watched Tiffani stumble and fall face first into the stone floor. Her friend was grumbling as she slowly sat up on her knees and hands. "It seems you have issues with gravity too," she said before walking with the rest of the group, who were leaving them.

"Ha, ha, she's so funny, but she did get me back," Tiffani muttered standing up. The sting in her nose made her hiss when she gently touched her face. She sat little cuts on her hands, and she knew her knees would be bruised in a few minutes. The thrum of pain through her body did not help her mood as she looked up and did not see Shea, Van Helsing, or Anna. "Don't get lost, she says, how about don't leave me?" she said and glared at a portrait of Dracula on the wall. "Your entire fault," she said dramatically and pointed at it.

The portrait continued to stare at her, which made her huff in frustration. "Your fault," she hissed at it before she started walking through the castle at a fast pace. She was trying to catch up with her friends, but everywhere she went she did not find them.

"Where is Tiffani?" Anna asked while she, Van Helsing, and Shea were trying to dodge all of the cocoons of the baby vampires. Thankfully, none of the vampire babies was alive because they were born dead. She shivered at the goo sliding down the cocoons and falling into her hair. "This is disgusting," she muttered before dodging under another cocoon.

"She was right behind us," Van Helsing muttered before giving a noise of frustration when he did not see Tiffani.

"It takes Tiffani only a second or two to disappear and get lost," Shea said even though she was thinking of all the trouble her friend get into here. "She really could end up being a ghost and haunting me until I too become a ghost. Goodness, we do not need her as a ghost," she thought wishing she could hit one of these cocoons to take out her frustration.

"If she runs into Dracula or his brides then I fear for your friend," Van Helsing said and once again, Shea sighed.

"What are these things?" Tiffani asked in wonder at the strange sight in front of her. Strange cocoons were handing down from the ceiling in the room. Hundreds of cocoons filled every space that you looked. She was having to walk strange or duck down as far as she could so she would not run into the cocoons.

"They look like punching bags," she muttered while poking the cocoon nearest to her.  
The green and blue color of the cocoon made her think of something out of an alien movie. "Who knew aliens like Dr. Frankenstein's old castle as well," she said and giggled when the cocoon started swinging because she kept poking it.

"Punching time," she thought and brought back her fist, but the feeling of eyes on her made her stop. She gave a nervous grin before laughing at the person behind her. Aleera was standing there looking like she wanted to tear Tiffani to shreds or tear out her own hair. "Oh, are these your punching bags?" Tiffani asked sweetly before dodging to the side.

Aleera let out a screech as she flew at where Tiffani had just been. She crashed into the cocoons and Tiffani took that moment to run as fast as she could away from the enraged bride. "She just doesn't like to share the fun," Tiffani said while running. She ran down another hallway, which was eerily silent. Only her breathing and her fast heartbeats echoed throughout the dim hall. A few torches resting in holders on the wall provided the dim light for her eyes.

"Lost again, well forget finding them, I'm going to have some fun," Tiffani said deviously and the grin on her face doubled her devious mood. She slipped into the room nearest to her and started rummaging through the dressers and closets.

"What is happening?" Anna asked in shock as electrical currents ran through the cocoons above the group.

"Run, he's trying to bring them to life," Van Helsing and Shea did not need to be told twice. She led the way of escape away from the awakening and now living vampire babies.

"Vampire babies are creepy," Shea thought as she saw some of the little babies bursting out of the slimy cocoons. Slime and the cocoon were splattering on the walls and floor. The floor was hard to run on because of all the slime that the cocoons had already been dripping.

"We have to find my brother," Anna yelled after she and Van Helsing had escaped from the area with all of the cocoons.

"What about Tiffani?" Shea yelled angrily that her friend was still being forgotten.

"We don't have time to find your friend. We have to find my brother," Anna argued back before Van Helsing grabbed both of their hands and started dragging them upstairs to where they could hear Velkan screaming.

"Your friend might already be caught by the brides or Dracula; we need to get out of here. If we can help your brother then we will, but by the sound of those screams he does not have much of a chance," Van Helsing said trying to calm down the angry women behind him.

"Tiffani is still running around this place. If she had been caught then everybody would have heard some angry screams or screeches from the brides. She's fond of insulting people that capture or kidnap her," Shea said before the group slid to a halt at the top of a tower of the castle. The night air relieved some of the tension, but the sounds of werewolf howls brought the tension back.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Van Helsing. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"I have a feeling I'm missing all the fun," Tiffani said with a pout from her seat on one of the beautiful beds in the castle. She had grown bored quickly after looking through the rooms and only finding beautiful clothes or knick-knacks. She had found the weapon room, which had been amazing for a few minutes. She had already seen all of the weapons before. However, she stayed far away from the large stakes that were in the room.

"I wonder what Shea and the other two are doing?" she whispered before standing up from the bed. "Oh well, time to sneak out of here. I'll meet the others in town," she thought and put the blanket back on the bed. The castle was freezing in the area where she was. The rooms were extravagant and beautiful, but the heating system was lacking.

"Oh electricity, I miss it," she muttered while leaving the room. She made sure to carry around a wooden chair leg, which she had broken off a chair in a room earlier. She was not going to be caught roaming around this castle without some type of weapon against the vampires. She knew it would not do any good against Dracula, but the brides were another story. "I hope Shea is safe or kicking somebody's butt," she thought while quickly making her way through the castle.

"Quit shooting at the babies, let's just get out of here," Shea hissed at Van Helsing as he kept firing at the children of Dracula and the brides.

"They're heading for the town," Van Helsing yelled back at her.

"Well give me a gun or let's head to the town so we can help people," Shea argued back at him. She just wanted to take off his hat and smack him in the face with it.

"Dracula," Anna's voice jolted both of them out of their argument. They looked up to see Dracula slowly walking towards them on the roof of the tower. He looked furious about Van Helsing shooting his children.

"Time to go," Shea said and grabbed a grappling hook from Van Helsing's stuff. She shot the hook at a tree far away. Van Helsing stabbed Dracula with a silver stake, but Dracula just laughed at them.

"That will not kill me, Gabriel," Dracula hissed at Van Helsing, who gave him a confused look at the name.

"Well you heard the vampire, move," Shea yelled and grabbed Anna and Van Helsing. The three used whatever they had on hand to zip line down the grappling hook and to safety. The ferocious growls of a werewolf made them look back to the castle. A werewolf was diving off the side of the tower after where they had just been zip lining.

"We must get back to the town and help Carl," Van Helsing ordered and the three rushed towards the town. They were not sure, if the werewolf would be on their heels or if it did not survive the fall. Shea was worried to death about her friend, but strangely, things usually worked out in Tiffani's favor towards her survival.

"Wait," Anna started to say, but the ground giving away beneath them only turned her words into a scream of fear. She, Shea, and Van Helsing fell with the falling ground. They ended up in some cave. New bruises were already forming on their bodies from the fall. However, the dampness in the cave made the pain fall onto the backburner as cold took over their bodies.

"Where are we?" Shea said as she stood up with the help of Van Helsing.

"We're in some cave system," he said while making sure that she was all right. Slight warmth reached her cheeks at the concern and care he was showing for her.

"I'm fine, thank you," she said to him and he gave her a warm smile, which sent her heart into a faster rhythm.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Anna shouted over at them before the sound of deep breathing made all of them freeze. Van Helsing drew his gun and spun around quickly only to almost drop his gun in surprise. Shea's jaw dropped at the large Frankenstein monster in front of her. His deathly pale skin and huge stature made her hope that he was not ready to rip them apart. He would not have an issue with tearing them to shreds if he was violent.

"The Frankenstein monster," Van Helsing said and he started talking with the monster. Shea went to stand by Anna because she had a bad feeling for some reason. She took the crossbow with the stakes from Van Helsing before she went to stand by Anna. Anna gave her a confused look, but Shea knew something was going to happen.

"Where the hell is the way out of here? I mean an Exit sign would totally be helpful right now or even some bread crumbs, something," Tiffani said growing aggravated at not being able to find the way out of the castle. The sound of crying brides did not help her stress level. "If I see either of those women I'm just hitting them to get out of my stress," she thought getting more aggravated by the second. She was not a patient person. She also wanted to use the stake that she had been holding the entire time she was trying to find a way out of the castle.

"I've been wondering where you were. Your friends ran away and left you here after they killed my young babies," Aleera's voice screamed behind Tiffani. The anguish in the woman's voice almost made Tiffani feel bad for her, but the bride was rude to her earlier so she did not care.

"Oh that's what was in those weird punching bags," Tiffani said thoughtfully even though she was smirking. She was a bit nervous keeping her back to the bride, but she had a plan.

"Insolent human," Aleera screeched and Tiffani wondered if the vampire was becoming her bat form.

"Well I didn't know what was in those slimy things. I mean, if you guys put up a sign or something, like babies sleeping or dead vampire babies in cocoons, please don't touch, then I would have left them alone," Tiffani said with a shrug hearing Aleera's unnecessary breathing deepen and quicken in pace.

"How dare you insult my children," Aleera roared and Tiffani knew from the sound of her voice that she had to be in her bat form. She was just surprised that Aleera had not tried to attack her yet.

"Well they were dead when I poked the cocoons, and they are dead now so they are not hearing my insults. Anyways, how would you show that many children equal affection? There is no way to escape showing favoritism to some out of the hundreds or even thousands of them," Tiffani said with a shrug. She was starting a countdown in her head and the stake was gripped firmly in front of her. She had hidden it in front of her when Aleera appeared behind her.

"Face me, or are you afraid of me?" Aleera growled and Tiffani heard her take a few steps towards her.

"I'm not afraid, why would I be afraid of a big bat that needs to learn how to adjust her attitude?" Tiffani said and smirked when she heard Aleera's feet leave the ground. She quickly spun around and slammed the stake into Aleera's heart.

Aleera's face was only inches away from Tiffani's face. The vampire's breath was icy as it huffed onto Tiffani's cheeks, which became cold at the feeling. Shock registered in Aleera's wide eyes. Anger and sorrow also shone through while the mouth full of gleaming fangs opened and closed as if gasping for a last breath of life.

"Who is an insolent human now?" Tiffani whispered before backing away from the vampire. An unearthly scream left the bride before she exploded into white ash.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Van Helsing. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

Shea and the others were still talking to the Frankenstein monster when a rush of air hit her back. She spun around and held up the crossbow ready to fire. She watched warily as the eldest bride Verona rode on the air currents to stay right above the cave. Verona's eyes looked in shock at the Frankenstein monster, who growled at the bride.

"What's going to happen now?" Shea thought warily as she kept her finger on the trigger ready to fire the crossbow at the vampire's heart.

Verona stared at the entire group until her eyes landed on Shea, who glared at her. "Master knows that your friend is still in the castle. He will keep her hostage until you bring the monster to us. Come to Budapest for his ball," Verona stated before her eyes grew wide in shock. The group did not know what was going to happen until the bride let out a terrible screech. The three humans had to cover their ears to keep their eardrums from bursting.

"She's killed Aleera, I'll kill her," Verona roared and flew away from the three humans and the Frankenstein monster as fast as she could.

"Your friend killed Aleera on her own, how? Dracula will surely kill her now instead of taking her to Budapest in exchange for the Frankenstein monster," Anna said fretfully as she looked between Shea and the unconscious monster.

"You aren't possibly thinking of trading the monster for my friend, are you? My friend can take care of herself, but that monster will provide a stable environment for the electrical current needed to give true life to those freaky vampire babies," Shea said as she walked towards Anna angrily. She was in disbelief at what the woman was saying. She knew her friend was in danger, but she also knew Tiffani could hold her own. "If my friend can kill Aleera, then she can at least kill Verona as well. I don't know how she will fare against Dracula, but she will go down fighting," Shea said sticking up for her friend and reassuring herself. She needed Anna to see sense that there was no way to switch the monster for Tiffani.

"She's right. We have to keep the monster out of Dracula's hands, but we also need to save your friend. I know you said she can hold her own, but this is Dracula," Van Helsing said and placed a hand on Shea's shoulder because it was slightly shaking.

Shea gave a small sigh at the feel of his hand on her shoulder. She was anxious and worried, which was not a good combination for her. "So what is the plan?" Shea asked and the group decided to take the monster back to the town under the night's darkness so the citizens of the town would not see. They would hide the monster in the town's church. Carl would watch over the monster with Anna, while Shea and Van Helsing travel to Budapest to save Tiffani.

"Well I have a bad feeling now," Tiffani muttered after watching Aleera turn into white ash. She felt as if the entire castle became tense after the dying vampire's scream. She was right to be worried because an enraged male roar sounded above her somewhere in the castle.

"Run for your life, now," she thought and ran as fast as she could down the hallway. She dropped the stake to get rid of the evidence, but she knew Dracula could smell her scent from the scene of Aleera's death to where she was running now. Her heartbeat was also giving her away.

"My dear, what have you done?" Dracula's smooth voice said from somewhere and it sent chills down Tiffani's spine. She could hear the suppressed anger in his tone. She kept running because she had finally found the exit to the castle. She was about to reach the doors, but she saw Dwergi on the outside of the castle pull the doors shut. She slid to a stop before she could slam into the door. She knew Dracula was watching her from somewhere so she gathered her courage and gave a grin.

"Well not to be too mean, still mean, but not too mean, you could have chosen some women with more intelligence," Tiffani said shrugging her shoulders as she slowly turned her head to look around the room and the ceiling. "Found you," she thought when her eyes landed on Dracula, who was standing upside down on the ceiling. "Why does he have to be so good looking?" she thought with a pout.

"Who are you to say such things? They were my brides," Dracula growled but his body language still read that he was physically calm.

"I'm just Tiffani, human with a big mouth that likes to state her opinions whether people like them or not," Tiffani answered with a grin. "Anyways, they were more like your play things and your broodmares," she continued and looked around the room to see if she had any way of escaping.

"Broodmares," Dracula said and she could have sworn she almost heard him chuckle.

"It's true, you know it. I mean what all did you guys do for that many years besides that if you had that many babies?" she asked slowly edging towards a nearby wooden table. She flipped the table over and started kicking and pulling on one of the legs.

"You know that will have no effect on me," Dracula said with a dark chuckle as he walked closer to Tiffani's position, but he stayed on the ceiling.

"Oh, I know, no worries," she replied struggling more with the table leg to break it. She knew she would need it as soon as Verona appeared.

"Then why are you wasting your time? I could kill you now for what you did to my bride," Dracula said questionably.

"See, I'm not too worried about you killing me because of her. I know you don't care for the three women. If you cared for them then you would have gotten revenge for Marishka, but you didn't so why get revenge for Aleera?" she said before giving a cry of triumph. The table leg had a sharp pointy edge at the end, which would work as a stake for her future purposes.

"Verona is on her way, she will not be happy about you killing her fellow bride," Dracula said and Tiffani just smirked at him.

"Are you going to help her kill me or are you just going to watch what happens?" She asked moving around with the stake. She wanted to get use to the weight of the stake as fast as she could because she knew an angry bride would be trying to rip her throat out soon enough.

"We shall see," was his only answer before Verona's angry screech filled the air and the woman flew through a nearby window straight at Tiffani, who dodged the fast swipe of claws.

Verona flew up towards her master, but he ignored her. He continued to stare down at Tiffani, who was watching Verona carefully. The bride gave a roar of outrage at Tiffani's smirking face. She flew down from the ceiling and tried to tackle Tiffani, but Tiffani jumped up and ended up on Verona's back. Tiffani stabbed Verona through the neck with the stake, but not enough to disconnect the entire head from the spine.

Tiffani was flung off Verona's back and she gave a curse at the force her back received after crashing into the stone floor. She stood up as fast as she could to stare at Verona, who had landed. The vampire was staggering as she held a hand to the gaping hole in her neck. Tiffani knew the vampire would be talking if she could, but her vocal chords had been hit with the stake.

"You guys are like fruit flies. You kill one and another appears to take its place and annoy you," Tiffani said annoyed as she started walking towards Verona. She was still cautious because the vampire still had her claws and vampire strength.

"Why do you hesitate?" Dracula's voice said above her and she almost jumped.

"I'm a horrible person, duh," Tiffani said sweetly before stabbing the stake into Verona's heart while she was distracted by looking at her master. The vampire bride's mouth opened as if to scream, but her vocal chords were still destroyed from the stake attack earlier. The silent scream was the bride's last action before she exploded into a cloud of white ash.

"Now what are you going to do?" his warm timber said in her left ear. His presence was surrounding her almost even though he was just standing behind her. The cold breath grazing her neck and ear made her become tense.

"Make waffles," Tiffani said, trying not to freak out about the situation.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Van Helsing. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"So how are we traveling to Budapest?" Shea asked tiredly after she and the others had finished dragging the Frankenstein monster to the basement of the church. Dirt smudges were all over her clothes, arms, hands, and face. Carl's nervous questions and shuffling were providing some noise in the dark and quiet basement.

"Carriage, but it will be dangerous because Dracula might have Verona or the werewolf attack us during the journey," Van Helsing said thoughtfully while he dusted off some cobwebs from his hat. The basement had not been used much in a long time. Thankfully, Shea had not found any spiders yet or she would grabbed a gun and shot the arachnids.

"Well let's go back to Anna's home, grab more weapons, prepare a carriage, and go. I'm worried about Tiffani," Shea said and started making her way to the stairs leading to the main floor of the church.

"What if Verona killed her?" Anna said and Shea froze in the middle of her ascension to the church's main floor.

"Why are you always so negative? If anything, she killed Verona and now Dracula wants to kill her or worse," Shea said as her hand tightened on the stair railing, which was falling apart from age.

"She couldn't have killed Verona. She is the smartest of all the brides," Anna said trying to defend her statement about Tiffani's supposed death.

"Verona will not stand a chance against Tiffani, who is one of the most unpredictable people that I know," Shea said annoyed and wished she could tie up Anna and leave her with the Frankenstein monster as well. "I'm just worried about what Dracula has done with her," she muttered to herself before leaving the basement and rushing to Anna's home. She was happy that the sun was rising into the sky. "Please let Tiffani still be alive, fully alive," she thought while shoving her way past the men that guarded Anna's home.

"What are waffles? More weapons to kill vampires," Dracula said curiously while he slid his cold hands up Tiffani's arms. She tensed and tried not to let his coldness affect her.

"I have never heard of them being weapons. I've only known them as wonderful things to eat once smothered in butter and maple syrup," she said with a shrug before dissolving into giggles. His cold breath had moved from her ear to her neck. "Tickles," she said before she was spun around to face him. He still had his hands on her arms.

She looked at him curious to see what he would do now. She hoped it would not be something to end her life, but at least she knew she would have fun as a ghost. The hands on her arms moved up until he was gently holding her neck.

"Where are you from, my dear?" he asked and his curious look made her want to poke his forehead for no reason whatsoever.

"Somewhere completely different from here," she said simply with an innocent smile. Her heart rate sped up when his face was now just an inch away from her own. He was looking over her facial features before staring deeply into her eyes.

An awkward pause filled the air and Dracula narrowed his eyes a bit. However, he kept staring into her eyes. Tiffani felt like whistling to break the weird moment, but she could not whistle.

"Are you trying to put me in a trance or something? Sorry, but it's not working," she finally said and gave a cough. The chill of the castle and being in the presence of the vampire king was making her body become too cold. "Can I at least have a blanket if we are going to have a staring content?" she asked looking around the room. She was tempted to tear down a tapestry and wrap it around her.

The vampire king gave a hiss before moving away from her. Tiffani just backed away to a wall where a tapestry was hanging. She almost had her hands on it when she heard a dark chuckle. She froze her hands in midair and looked at Dracula. He was staring at her with a smirk gracing his features.

"You will be traveling to Budapest with me. Your friends will be there to trade the Frankenstein monster for you, but I do not think I will give you to them. I find you different, a new interest to pass the time," he said and she glared at him.

"A new interest to pass the time, I'll show him pass the time, more like make his undead life a living hell," she thought angrily before pulling the tapestry from its hanging place on the wall. "Well then I wonder if you will regret passing the time while keeping me hostage, I'm not the best in hostage situations," she said before wrapping the tapestry around her. She held out one arm with the cloth on it to cover part of her face. "However, I will not let you suck my blood," she said mimicking his accent and a deep laugh.

"Tiffani, I do not think you have a choice in the matter," he said and his eyes flashed as his fangs shined in the moonlight from the windows.

"It's my blood, I have a choice in who drinks my blood or what happens to it," she said holding the tapestry tighter around her.

"But you are mortal," he said with a dark edge to his voice. She just rolled her eyes before she began moving towards the door of the castle. She was curious to see if the Dwergi were still there. She wanted to kick something.

"Being mortal doesn't stop me from keeping people from drinking my blood," she said before kicking the front doors open. All of her years of working out her legs paid off well. She chuckled when some Dwergi fell backwards away from the door.

"You will not escape me," Dracula hissed behind her after he had used his vampire speed to appear behind her.

"I wasn't trying to escape. I'm spontaneous, not stupid. I just wanted to kick something," she said before trying to kick one of the Dwergi, who were making growling noises at her. However, two cold arms wrapped around her and she felt herself lift into the air before she could hit her target. "Put me down, you big bat, Batman is cooler than you anyways," she yelled annoyed that she was not able to take out her frustration about being a hostage. "I'm singing as many songs as possible that will annoy this man," she thought while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Shea asked Van Helsing, who was throwing some extra weapons into the carriage, which will take them to Budapest.

"It has to," Van Helsing answered before seeing Carl and Anna walking towards them. "Carl, change of plans, you're coming with us and Anna needs to stay here with the monster," he said and Shea, Carl, and Anna gave the monster hunter curious looks.

"Why do I have to stay with the monster?" Anna practically shouted in her shock. She was about to go on another tirade about how she had to kill Dracula, but Carl's outburst kept her from speaking.

"Van Helsing, why do you need me?" Carl yelled while fretting with a bottle of holy water that he was carrying with him.

"You will be better for this than Anna," Van Helsing said simply.

"Why can Shea not stay and I will go?" Anna asked while Shea was actually entering the carriage. Carl followed her, but he was nervously muttering to himself about what could happen during the carriage ride to Budapest.

"Her friend is the one that is being held hostage, and you can keep control of the townspeople better so you can protect the monster more than Carl or Shea," Van Helsing explained before gently shutting the door after Shea and Carl were in the carriage. Anna let out a huff of frustration before storming away to her home.

"Don't worry Carl, this will be fun," Shea said trying to comfort the shaking man beside her. She felt the carriage move and she knew that Van Helsing was sitting at the front of the carriage. Soon they were heading down the road to make the long journey to Budapest.

"I think we have different meanings of fun," Carl said and tried to give a small smile.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Van Helsing. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"I'm tired of being carried by a giant bat, a giant bat who likes to eat cats, a giant bat that I would like to hit with a baseball bat," Tiffani was singing over again as loud as she could. Dracula had carried her through the air in his vampire bat form for a few hours. She was freezing and growing more annoyed by the second. She would have happily accepted a carriage ride or a horse ride to Budapest, but the old version of the bat mobile was not pleasant.

"I still say Batman is cooler than you," she screamed up at Dracula, who had been growling at her more and more through their journey.

Dracula let out an enraged screech before flying towards a dark street in the city below them. She guessed or more likely hoped that they were in Budapest. Dracula transformed to his human form and strode towards her with an angry scowl on his face. "I do not know who this Batman is, but I wish you would quit comparing me to him," Dracula yelled in her face while she gave him a blank look.

"Why so serious?" she asked and he gave another growl before she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. "He will suffer if he bit me," was her last thought before she succumbed to unconsciousness.

"I would rather be walking," Shea thought while sitting in the carriage, which was not the smoothest form of transportation she had experienced.

"Why have we not been attacked yet?" Carl asked and Shea was jolted out of her thoughts.

"Don't think negative like that or you will jinx us," Shea said while checking how many silver bullets she had in her gun. She was not carrying any stakes because she had a feeling that Tiffani had killed Verona. She was annoyed that Tiffani had killed two brides and she only helped kill one bride. "Maybe I can kill a werewolf," she thought curiously, as she glanced out of the window on her side of the carriage.

"What if Anna's brother attacks us?" Carl asked and Shea sighed.

"He's too far under Dracula's control to be his own person now," Shea explained and she sent up a little prayer that Anna would not take her brother's death too hard. She knew that Velkan would eventually attack them on their journey, but she felt bad that Anna would be the last of her family that was still alive.

"Poor Anna," Carl whispered a gunshot made both of them tense or jump. Shea gave Carl a gun with silver bullets before she looked out of the carriage window. She did not see or hear the werewolf so she climbed to the front of the carriage. Van Helsing was giving her a surprised look while she could hear Carl's shouts for her to get back in the carriage.

"I can't let you fight the werewolf alone," Shea explained and pulled out her own gun to use for when then werewolf showed itself.

"What if a bride appears?" Van Helsing asking when he saw that she did not have a stake in one of her hands.

"I doubt you'll have to worry about them unless Dracula made Tiffani one against her will, but even then she would just come here to say hi, not kill us," Shea said before shooting her gun at the gold eyes she saw in the darkness of the forest.

"Aim at the heart or it will only hurt it, not kill it," Van Helsing's voice said in her ear. His warm puffs of breath made a nice shiver travel through her body. She gave him a wink before pulling another gun out of her coat. She smirked when the werewolf jumped out of the forest and ran straight for the carriage.

Carl's yell of fear made her eyes narrow. The werewolf crashed into the carriage at the same time that Shea shot one of the werewolf's eyes. The beast let out an enraged howl before slashing its claws at where Shea and Van Helsing were seated. Van Helsing wrapped an arm around Shea's waist to pull her out of the way of the attacks.

"A little help," Carl yelled and Shea quickly kicked the werewolf in the face to distract it from ripping open the carriage doors to get to Carl. The werewolf snarled at her, but she took the chance to shoot it again. The bullet lodged into the beast's other eye, which made the air full of a pain filled cry.

"Finish it," Van Helsing yelled while he tried to calm down and control the horses pulling the carriage. He was also worried about Shea, who was bravely facing down the now blind werewolf. The werewolf was still clinging to the carriage with an angry snarl on its maw.

Shea sent up a prayer for Velkan before she shot the werewolf in the heart with a silver bullet. A howl somewhere between a wolf and a human's cry of pain made her heart hurt because of what she did. The werewolf slipped from the carriage, and Van Helsing pulled the carriage to a stop.

"He deserves a proper burial," Carl whispered as he tentatively stepped out of the carriage.

"It's the right thing to do," Shea agreed with Carl, who was pulling out his rosary.

"We do not have much time if you want to save your friend," Van Helsing said, but Shea shook her head at him.

"My friend can take care of myself," she said putting on a brave smile even though she was also worried about Tiffani. "She better take care of herself," she thought before helping Van Helsing dig a grave for Velkan.

Tiffani woke up with an annoyed groan. Her head hurt and so did the back and side of her neck. Her eyes widened as she quickly sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was on some Victorian style couch with plush red fabric. She growled when she saw that she was in a gold ball gown with red accents on the sweetheart neck and the bottom of the skirt.

Her eyes strayed from her dress to the actual room around her. Ornate furnishings filled what looked like a powder room, which was just a place for women to freshen up in the past. She saw a large mirror with gold framing on the wall in front of her.

"Let's find out if I get to torture a certain vampire king," she thought with an evil look on her face. She stood from her spot on the couch and made her way to the large mirror. The dress caught the small amount of light in the room, and it shimmered in the mirror's reflection. She noticed that her hair had been put into an up do with a few braids here and there.

The glamor of her dress and hair disappeared when she saw two little red dots in one side of her neck. An angry puff of air leaves her as she crosses her arms in front of her chest. "So he thinks that it is all right to knock me unconscious by force and then get a snack from me without my permission, he has another thing coming," she thought before the sound of a door opening made her step back from the mirror.

A woman wearing a masquerade mask was standing in the doorway. "Master wishes you to join him," the woman said and held out a red mask with gold swirls on it.

"Well then the Master will not have long to wait, I'm excited to see him," Tiffani said politely while taking the mask from the woman. She placed the mask on her face and winked at her reflection. "Let the fun begin," she thought deviously before following the woman out of the powder room.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Van Helsing. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"So we made it to Budapest, now where is Dracula's big ball?" Shea asked while making sure that the horses had water and some food.

"I do not know," Van Helsing said simply and Carl hid his face in his hands.

"Great, my friend is going to become either a snack or a new bride for the king of the undead if she has not already," Shea said before scoping out their surroundings in the dark and surprisingly quiet city. Quiet was all she thought at first until she heard the faint sound of music in the distance.

"Are you ready to join the party?" she asked with a smirk as she led the way towards the source of the music.

"How are we going to sneak in there?" Carl asked as the group looked into a window of the beautiful building. The sound of laughter, clinking of glasses, and music blocked out the sound of the chilly night air.

"Disguise," Van Helsing said staring at Carl before his eyes focused on a man wearing a jester's outfit. He snuck through the shadows from the nearby buildings before he was able to knock the jester unconscious. Shea turned her eyes so she would only focus on what was occurring in the ballroom. Her eyes widened when she saw Tiffani step onto the dance floor wearing a mask and a beautiful ball gown.

"She looks normal," Shea thought with a small sigh of relief. Her hands clenched into fists when she saw Dracula step towards her friend. He gave a bow and held out his hand for Tiffani to take.

Tiffani's eyes were constantly looking around the room. She did not know what to stare at because of all the colors, performers, and dresses. She stopped walking once she reached the dance floor. She knew that Dracula would probably be somewhere on the dance floor waiting for her. She was not sure what she was going to do yet to get back at him for biting her, but she knew it would be interesting.

A movement outside a window almost caught her full attention, but the shush of the crowd made her stay in place. Dracula was approaching her with a charming smile on his face. He gave a bow when he stood before her. She gave a curtsy to appease the crowd of vampires around her. She knew they were vampires or they would not be at Dracula's ball.

Dracula held out one of his hands towards her while his eyes kept a mischievous twinkle in them. She stared at his hand for a moment and she could have sworn she saw another flicker of movement from the window in her peripheral vision. With a small sigh, she placed one of her hands in his outstretched hand.

"You look beautiful," Dracula said as he pulled her close to him for a dance.

"You look more alive, I guess my blood was nice," Tiffani said with a bite to her voice.

"Delicious," he replied and twirled her away from him before bringing her closer to his body.

"I did not appreciate being knocked unconscious and then used as a snack," she hissed and made sure to step on his shiny shoes. She knew it would not hurt his foot, but she could at least ruin his shoe.

"I could not resist," he replied with an innocent look as if he were a cute puppy.

"Of course you could have, it's called will power, or maybe you are just too weak," she said and it was her turn to smirk at the vampire king.

"I am not weak," he hissed after he brought his face closer to hers.

His eyes were narrowed, but he being so close made her heart jump. She cursed her own heart when he smirked at her. He brushed away some of her hair from her neck so he could see his bite mark. She felt a shiver course through her body when he ran a finger over each mark from his fangs.

"Don't even think about seconds," Tiffani said and backed away from him. His face was getting too close to her neck for her liking.

"You have so much fire in you," he said softly and a strange look entered his eyes, which Tiffani did not know if she liked or not. "So much fire, so interesting," she heard him whisper to himself and she quickly excused herself to get something from the refreshment table in the room.

"Carl, cheer up, I think you look awesome in the jester's outfit," Shea said trying to encourage Carl, who was protesting about entering the ballroom full of vampires. They wanted him to run in there so he could get to Tiffani while Shea and Van Helsing created a distraction.

"I'm going to die in this outfit," Carl whined as he fretted with the hat that matched the outfit. He was starting to sweat a bit about having to enter a room full of vampires and Dracula. "Why can't you two just create a distraction and I'm sure that Tiffani will run out of there as fast as she can," he said before Van Helsing shoved him into the ballroom. Van Helsing shut the door behind the panicked Carl.

"That wasn't the nicest way, but it worked," Shea said with a raised eyebrow, which Van Helsing just smirked at her for saying.

"He'll be fine, now then, let's get up to the balcony over the ballroom," Van Helsing said and he grabbed one of Shea's hands. She felt heat enter her cheeks and she gave an awkward cough not to let out any embarrassing sounds.

"I hope you know what you are doing," Shea said remembering what Van Helsing told her his plan would be for the distraction. "He can do the daredevil thing as long as he gives me a gun," she thought. They raced to the balcony and Shea's eyes immediately went to Tiffani, who unsurprisingly was at the snack table.

"She's surrounded by vampires and Dracula, but all she cares about is food, she's definitely still herself," Shea thought with relief. She saw Carl trying to stand as close to Tiffani as he could, but Dracula was staring at him suspiciously. "Carl, be careful," she thought before she saw Van Helsing grab the acrobat on the trapeze.

"Carl's here, so Shea and Van Helsing must be somewhere around here," Tiffani thought with a smirk. She would have hugged Carl or at least waved at him, but she knew Dracula was still watching her. Dracula was talking with some of the guests on the dance floor, but she could feel his suspicious stare on her back. She gave Carl a wink to let him know that she knew he was there. She saw Carl give a sigh of small worry before his eyes went up to the balcony. Tiffani looked up to the balcony, and she smirked when she saw Shea and Van Helsing.

"Time to go," she thought when she saw Van Helsing swing down on the trapeze. She ran towards Carl, grabbed one of Carl's hands, and then they both ran to where Van Helsing was swinging down towards the floor. Tiffani and Carl felt their breath leave them when Van Helsing wrapped an arm around each of them. The trapeze wire swung them away from the floor and to the balcony.

Tiffani was immediately pulled into a hug as soon as her feet were firmly settled on the balcony. "I missed you too," Tiffani said happily to Shea before an eerie silence filled the room. Shea pulled Tiffani over to the balcony's edge so they could look down at the dance floor. Dracula was standing in the middle with a glare on his countenance.

"My dear, they will be killed if you do not return to me," Dracula called up to Tiffani, who stood closer to Shea.

"Am I supposed to be afraid?" Shea asked Tiffani, who just gave her friend a small laugh.

"Well I'm definitely not going to return to a guy that cannot even ask politely," Tiffani said with a wink before sticking her tongue out at Dracula. "Work on your manners," she yelled before blowing a kiss to the vampire king. "You look great, but your attitude needs work," she said before rushing away from the balcony.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Van Helsing. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"I think you try to anger as many people as you can when we are trying to run away," Shea yelled as they rushed through the large estate. Carl was fretting with something in the shirt of his jester's costume. "Carl, what are you doing?" she asked wondering why Carl had stopped in the middle of a room. The group was about to jump out of a large stained glass window, but they froze when they saw Carl stop.

"I've been working on a new type of light bomb, and I think it will help," Carl said proudly before he saw the vampires racing towards the room they were standing in for the moment. "Hope it helps soon," he yelled before tossing it to Van Helsing.

"Jump," Shea yelled and ran towards the glass window with Tiffani by her side. Carl was running behind them.

"Wee," Tiffani screamed before she crashed into the glass window first. The tinkling of the glass was delicate compared to the sound the bomb made after Van Helsing through it at the incoming vampires. Van Helsing fell close to Shea when the sounds of dying vampires echoed above them. "I should jump through windows more often," Tiffani mumbled before her hand was grabbed and Carl was pulling her down the road towards the horses and carriage.

"You jump through any more windows and I will lock you in a padded room," Shea yelled while she ran beside Van Helsing. She would have run by her friend, but Van Helsing had a hold of one of her hands, which gave her some comfort in the dangerous situation.

"Bouncy," Tiffani yelled back before she felt a shiver go down her spine. A large shadow had flown over her and she had a sinking feeling that she knew who it was. "I think we should hurry up," she yelled and slipped out of her heels while running. She ran faster barefoot than in high heels.

"Get the horses reined to the carriage," Van Helsing yelled because he had not seen the same shadow as Tiffani.

"No time," Tiffani screamed and jumped on the back of one of the horses. She pulled Carl onto the back of the horse with her. She knew time was running short for all of them.

"Why are you rushing so much? I know this is serious and dangerous, but you almost seem close to panicking," Shea yelled as she got on the back of another horse. Van Helsing was struggling to get on the last horse in the stalls.

"Bats aren't usually that big," Tiffani yelled and pointed up to the sky where Dracula was flying in his bat form. The giant size of his bat form made the group give a nervous reaction whether vocally or physically. "Go," she yelled and used a small nudge with her feet in the horse's side to make it start moving. She snapped the reins to make the horse run faster. Carl wrapped his arms around her waist so he would not fall off the horse.

"You could have told us sooner," Van Helsing yelled as he and Shea started following Tiffani down the road, which the group had taken to enter Budapest. He drew out a crossbow to try to shoot at Dracula, but the large bat effortlessly dodged the wood stakes.

"How do you kill him?" Shea hissed to herself while trying to stay on the back of the horse. This was not her favorite type of transportation, but it would work for now in this situation.

"I don't want to kill him," Tiffani said before she yelped. She ducked down closer to the horse's neck, and her movement made Carl fall forward onto her back. Dracula had flew down and tried to grab her with his bat feet.

"Still don't want to kill him?" Shea yelled while she pulled out a gun and tried to shoot the vampire king. She smirked when she hit the bat's wing, but she glared when the wound healed in seconds. "I'd like to kill him," she grumbled before shooting again.

"You should want to kill him," Carl was saying while still clinging tightly to Tiffani, who was staying as low on the horse's back as she could.

"He's too interesting to kill," Tiffani said with a pout before trying to make the horse run faster. She felt bad that the horse was having to run so fast, but the horse's fear made her more worried. She knew if anything randomly appeared or if Dracula swooped down in front of the horse then she would be thrown off along with Carl. She did not want a broken collarbone or worse because she fell off a horse.

"Carl, hold on," Van Helsing yelled when he saw that Dracula was acting strange in the sky. He was doing weird flying patterns as if he was trying to figure out the best way to get to Tiffani. "I'm going to get you off that horse and onto this one," he yelled to Carl as he urged his horse to run faster so he would be beside Tiffani's horse.

"Are you insane? Van Helsing, just let me stay here," Carl yelled and Shea almost laughed at the sheer panic on Carl's face.

"Dracula is about to dive down and do something to get Tiffani, and you do not need to be on that horse," Van Helsing yelled at his friend.

"I should have stayed in Rome," Carl exclaimed in frustration and fear. He gave a nervous look to the sky where he saw the bat form of Dracula flying in an almost relaxed manner. "Hurry up then," he yelled at Van Helsing. Dracula's relaxed flying made him more nervous than if the vampire was flying down towards them.

"I'm trying," Van Helsing yelled out as he tried to get close to Tiffani's horse.

"Watch out," Shea yelled when she saw Dracula about to fly down towards the group. She shot the vampire king in the eye, which made the large bat screech in pain. "Hurry up, guys," she yelled when the vampire flew higher in the sky.

"What about me? After you get Carl, what happens to me?" Tiffani yelled with an annoyed tone and a raised eyebrow to her friend.

"Go down fighting," Shea yelled and she gave a small laugh at the look her friend gave her. Tiffani was always able to make her laugh no matter the situation.

"Keep in mind, I'll haunt you for eternity if I die," Tiffani yelled before Carl jumped to Van Helsing's horse. She cursed when she heard Dracula give an excited screech above her. "Sorry horse," she whispered to herself before urging the horse to run faster.

"Tiffani, lose him somehow," Shea yelled as she saw her friend's horse running faster.

"I'll try my best, but he knows my scent and my heartbeat gives me away," Tiffani yelled back before she felt the wind around her become gentler. She looked up and her heart almost stopped. The bat form of Dracula was no longer above her. a breath of relief wanted to escape her until her horse started neighing in fear.

"What's wrong?" she yelled and her eyes were focused on the man standing calmly ahead of her on the road. She was now separated from her friend and the others by a good distance. The horse stopped running and started tossing its head from side to side. "Shh, calm down, please, it's ok, he's just a guy," she said to try to calm down the horse, but it was not working. She felt herself sliding around on the back of the horse because of the fabric of the dress.

"You know that you cannot escape from me," Dracula said almost in glee as he slowly approached the still fretting horse.

"Well could you at least back away a bit so I can get off the horse before it throws me off its back," Tiffani yelled as she tried to calm down the horse.

"I will catch you," he said with a smirk, and she just gave him a frown in return.

"How sweet of you, you have some manners now, but I'd feel safer if I could just get down on my own terms," she said before the horse let out a terrified cry. Dracula was too close. The horse stood on its back legs so it could try to hit Dracula with its front two. Tiffani's eyes were wide as she felt her body slipping down the horse's back because of her dress.

Dracula moved quickly as he jumped to grab Tiffani's off the horse's back before she could be hurt. The horse gave a threatening snort at Dracula, who now had Tiffani in his arms. The horse ran off when it saw that Dracula was not going to attack it.

"Did you miss me?" Tiffani asked with a somewhat sweet look. Dracula intrigued her, but she would not make taming her heart easy for the vampire king.

"So much that you will not be able to run away so easily next time," Dracula said before smirking at the arrival of Shea, Van Helsing, and Carl. He set Tiffani on her own two feet before giving the group a small bow. Shea went to shoot the vampire, but he had already turned into his bat form. Tiffani went to walk towards her friend, but the bat's feet latched around her. She was taken into the sky to fly to another unknown destination.

"We need to figure out a better way to travel," Tiffani was heard yelling at Dracula before she was too far away to be heard anymore.

"Of course, that is what she worries about," Shea yelled before wishing she had a battle-axe. Battle-axes made her happy in stressful situations like this.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Van Helsing. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"I'll kill her. I'll kill her. I'll kill her, if he doesn't kill her first," Shea was growling as she paced around in Anna's home. The ride back to Transylvania was full of Shea yelling how many ways she would torture her best friend.

"How did this happen again?" Anna asked in confusion. Carl was standing beside her staring at Shea in disbelief. Van Helsing was standing by himself in the room, but he was chuckling at the way Shea was behaving.

"Well Tiffani was kidnapped by Dracula again, and Shea is angry that she could not stop him," Carl explained without going into detail. Anna gave a sigh before ducking. A battle-axe was lodged into the wall where her head had just been.

"That idiot, I have to get to Dracula's castle," Shea growled and looked at Anna. "Do you know how to get there?" she questioned.

"If I did then my family would have already killed that monster," Anna snapped in reply as she pulled the battle-axe out of the wall.

"I doubt that," Shea muttered and she smirked when she saw Anna's glare. "Did that annoy you?" she quipped.

"How dare you? I take you and your friend into my home and you insult my family," Anna yelled and threw the battle-axe at Shea, who caught it.

"I was just pointing out your ignorance. So far Van Helsing and Carl's weapons have not killed the monster so I have no doubt that your family could not kill him," Shea hissed and she tightened her hands on the handle of the battle-axe.

"That's it," Anna screamed before she grabbed a nearby sword.

Van Helsing sighed as Carl inched closer to him. His eyes surveyed the fight in front of him. The sounds of the battle-axe and sword meeting were starting to give him a headache. A tug on his shirtsleeve made him focus on his friend.

"Should we stop them?" Carl questioned with worry in his voice.

"How about we just let them fight it out and we'll go research ways to kill Dracula?" Van Helsing suggested which Carl accepted quickly.

"Can we grab something to eat first? We have not eaten anything since leaving Transylvania," Carl inquired about before he and Van Helsing disappeared from the view of the fight.

"I hate traveling like that. Seriously, can we invent flying cars instead of a flying bat mobile?" Tiffani grumbled after the large bat feet gently released her on top of a tower. Snow was worse here than how it was in Transylvania. "Where are we now?" she whispered before the sounds of wings flapping stopped. She looked behind her to see Dracula standing there in his human form.

"Welcome home," he said with a small bow.

"Home, more like the freezer," Tiffani stuttered as the cold attacked her senses. The dress was not helping her stay warm.

"It affects me not," Dracula said as he walked closer to her. She was mimicking a maraca with how much she was shivering. His cold hand being placed on her shoulder made her jump away from him.

"Well that's awesome for you, but a Popsicle Tiffani is not good for anybody," she yelped and rushed into the castle through the door leading into the tower.

"What is a Popsicle?" he questioned curiously, as he followed her.

"Throw Igor into a freezing cold river, leave him there for a few minutes, pull him out of the water, and ta-da an Igor Popsicle," she said and glared at Igor, who was waiting at the bottom of the tower for them.

"I might try that some time," Dracula said and Igor's glare disappeared as he started groveling to his master.

"I vote soon," Tiffani said cheekily before her short attention span was distracted away from Dracula and his creepy servant.

A group of Dwergi was standing at the end of the hallway. A large spiky ball from a flail was sitting on a nearby table for decoration. An evil grin crossed her face as she sneaked over to the table. She did not want Dracula to stop her from having fun. She was careful not to prick herself with the spikes.

"Tiffani, what are you doing?" Dracula questioned when he saw his future bride standing in a strange position.

"Strike, please," Tiffani yelled and Dracula's eyes widened in surprise as the ball from the flail rolled quickly towards the center of the group of Dwergi. The loud crash of Dwergi stumbling over each other to dodge the ball from the flail made them all fall down. "Yes, I got a strike, did you see?" she exclaimed and gave Dracula an excited grin.

"I do not know what a strike is in that context," Dracula said and Tiffani just covered her face with her hands.

"I have so much to teach you, so much," she said comfortingly before she took him by the hand and led him to a nearby seat. "Now bowling is a fun game and it is a sport. However, I will teach you the basics, and then we will create our own version. Dwergi bowling," she said deviously.

"I would have thought she would have been more of a challenge to defeat," Shea was muttering to herself as she walked through Anna's home looking for Van Helsing and Carl. Anna was somewhere licking her wounds, which were many. "I wonder if the guys are sleeping by now?" she whispered as she saw the sunrise lighting the new day.

A soft snore made her jump. Light was shining through a cracked door, which she slowly opened to keep from making too much noise. Giggles wanted to escape when she saw Carl and Van Helsing passed out in different chairs in a library.

"So cute," she thought as she covered up Carl with a blanket in the room. She noticed that Van Helsing had taken off his coat, which showed his figure more. A light blush covered Shea's cheeks as she grabbed another blanket and put it on Van Helsing. She went to move away from the two men, but a sudden and strong grip on her hand made her pause. Two warm eyes were staring at her curiously in their half-asleep state.

"Sorry," Shea started to say before Van Helsing's hand moved from her hand to her lips.

"Thanks, are you hurt?" he said and his voice had a deeper timber before of his slumber.

"I'm fine, just a few bruises," she answered softly as she tried to calm down her crazy heartbeat.

"Glad you're all right. Get some rest so I'll know you'll be ok later when we save your friend," he said and her heart stopped when he ran his finger across her bottom lip. "Good night, Shea," he whispered before leaning up and kissing her on the lips.

Her eyes were wide as she watched him pull away from the kiss, and he fell back into his slumber. A shaky hand rose up to touch her lips. "He kissed me," she thought as she backed out of the room. She was in a happy daze as she made her way to her own quarters. "Wait, he kissed me and then fell asleep before I could kiss him back," she thought with a frown before she buried herself in her covers. "Wonder how Tiffani is faring right now?" she thought before falling into dreams about if Van Helsing would remember the kiss or not.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Van Helsing. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"This always happens, I teach somebody a new game and they beat me at it," Tiffani said with a pout as she watched Dracula get strike after strike in Dwergi bowling. She had not been able to get another strike after her first one because the Dwergi always ran away from the ball when she threw it. However, the small creatures knew better than to run from the ball when Dracula threw it at them.

"Not fair," she thought with a sigh before leaving her seat. She looked at Dracula and Igor before she started running down a random hallway. "Let's find something else to do," she whispered with glee.

"Master, the girl has disappeared," was the last thing she heard Igor say before she was running too far away from a now annoyed Dracula.

"Do I need to chain her to a wall in one of my rooms?" Dracula hissed to himself.

"A wonderful idea, master," Igor said, but a growl from his master silenced him from showing more of his glee at the suggestion.

"It was rhetorical, Igor," Dracula snarled before he started following his future bride.

"The Frankenstein monster is gone," Anna yelled entering the room where Shea, Van Helsing, and Carl were researching on ways to get to Dracula's castle.

"Were there any signs of struggle or a fight?" Shea asked as she put her book back on a shelf.

"I did not see any," Anna answered while looking lost in thought.

"Odd, well we have more pressing issues right now. We still need to save your friend before she becomes Dracula's new bride," Van Helsing said seriously to Shea, who gave a nod.

"These books are not helping much," Carl said in frustration as he slumped down in a chair.

"Let's go look at the map again," Shea suggested before leading the group out to the large map in Anna's home. She had noticed a small part was missing earlier. The group reached the map quickly and Shea's attention went straight to the missing part. "Does anybody know where the missing piece is?" she asked and Anna scoffed.

"The little piece does not contain anything specific about the map. We can see the main areas without the little piece," Anna quipped.

"That's not why I was asking about it," Shea snapped and she felt a warm hand land gently on her shoulder. She looked up to see Van Helsing giving her a small smile of comfort. In his other hand was the missing piece of the map. She gratefully took the piece and placed it on the map.

Gasps of surprise echoed through the room as the map shifted into a large mirror, which turned the once warm room into an icebox. Shea backed into Van Helsing, who was still standing close to her. Carl reached over and grabbed Anna in his surprise.

"Do we have to go in there?" Carl squeaked while Shea was sticking her hand through the mirror, and she pulled her hand back out with snow in it.

"Of course, but I suggest we grab some warmer clothes," Shea said smirking victoriously as thoughts of how she would rescue her friend ran through her mind.

"When will you learn to not run from me?" Dracula snapped as he entered the large kitchen, which surprisingly had a small amount of food. He had ordered the Dwergi to gather some food for Tiffani while he had been in Budapest.

The young woman was happily munching on an apple when his voice surprised her. She almost dropped the apple, but she fumbled with it for a minute before safely holding it. She glared at the vampire king and took another bite of her apple to annoy him. Her plan worked as he stormed towards her until his face was close to her face.

"I was bored and hungry, my attention span is short, get used to it," Tiffani said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I did not give you permission to walk away on your own," he said calmly, but she could still tell he was angry.

"I don't need your permission to wander around this place. You are just lucky that I have not started pranking you yet," she said and poked his nose with her finger. He pulled back a bit in surprise before glaring at her.

"Why do you insist on testing my limits?" he said and pulled her out of the seat.

"It's what I do best, and it is my way of learning about a person," she answered truthfully. He gave her a confused look at that before she smiled at him. "You're not all that bad since I've gotten to know you a little bit better, but you still have a long way to go before I become your bride. You also have to prove yourself to my best friend or this won't work so well," she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He blinked a few minutes in shock before he saw her about to move away from him. His hand flew out and gently grabbed her wrist. He pulled her back towards him and silenced her with a kiss before she could question him. The fresh smell of the apple and her own personal scent of cinnamon surrounded him as he enjoyed the kiss, which she returned.

"So cold," Shea hissed as she and the others stepped through the mirror and ended up on a cliff-side covered in snow. A snowstorm raged around them as well, but they could see the large castle ahead of them. The snow just added a more intimidating aura to the place, but she was not to be deterred.

"Dracula's castle, we've searched for so many years," Anna whispered before she clutched her crossbow closer to her body.

"Tiffani better be fine and still alive," Shea growled as she started making her way through the snow and towards the bridge leading to the castle's doors.

"If she is anything like you than I know she is fine," Van Helsing said as he stuck close to Shea. She felt her cheeks heat up at his words.

"You can flirt with her later, Van Helsing. Let's just go save Tiffani and get this over with," Carl said as the cold started to bother him. He was missing Rome more and more as the adventure continued.

"Who is that?" Anna asked looking ahead of the group, who were almost to the castle doors, which were surprisingly open.

"I am Igor, and my master does not want to be disturbed when he is making your friend into his new bride," the man in the doorway said with a creepy grin.

"Well it is a good thing that I'm not going to disturb him. I'm going to kill him," Shea snarled before shooting Igor in the chest in his heart. The group looked at her surprised, but she was already running into the castle. She was not going to let her friend become a vampire against her will. She knew Dracula intrigued Tiffani, but she was worried he would use his powers to force Tiffani into a lifestyle she was not sure about yet.

"Shea, wait, it's dangerous to go alone," Van Helsing yelled as he raced behind her.

"Well you're with me now, so I'm not alone," Shea replied as he caught up to her and the two started checking different areas of the castle. The only place left to check on the first floor was the kitchen, which she was surprised she did not check first knowing her friend.

Van Helsing opened the door and a choked gasp left him. She quickly pushed him out of the way so she could see what was going on in the room. Her best friend was sitting in Dracula's lap looking as calm as ever. Tiffani kept flicking the vampire's nose whenever he tried to get too close to her neck.

"Dating me is first, and I have some rules for dating me. however, after dating me, we will talk about the whole bride thing. I want a wedding and cake if I am to become your one and only bride. Don't pout at me! I don't share. I will kill any other woman that you try to make one of your brides because I'm the only bride you will need," she was listing off with a serious look.

"Tiffani," Shea said slowly and her best friend looked at her with a happy smile.

"The maid of honor has arrived," Tiffani cheered before running to hug her friend.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Van Helsing. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Don't tell me that I rushed here for nothing in the freezing cold to save you, and you're perfectly fine," Shea growled returning the hug with a bit more force than necessary.

"All right, I won't tell you that, but we can play Dwergi bowling if you want to get out your anger," Tiffani suggested before smiling at Carl and Anna, who had just entered the kitchen as well. Van Helsing and Dracula were glaring at each other. Anna looked ready to shoot Dracula with the crossbow, and Carl just wanted to go home.

"Why are you not killing that monster?" Anna screamed losing her temper as she locked eyes with Dracula, who just scoffed at her.

"Because I like this monster," Tiffani answered before skipping over to hug Dracula, who just smirked at the group.

"Is she under your power?" Van Helsing growled as he stepped closer to protect Shea if needed.

"No, I seem to be under her spell," Dracula answered before he froze. "Did you kill Igor?" he asked the group.

"I did," Shea said with a challenging stare at the vampire king.

"Sweet, he was annoying," her best friend cheered before looking at her future vampire husband.

"He was troublesome," Dracula muttered before standing from his seat. He wrapped an arm around Tiffani, who felt the tension in the room increase. "I will not give her back. She is mine, and soon she will be my bride," he said with power in his voice.

"Are you all right with that, Tiffani?" Shea asked her friend, who just smiled at her friend.

"Yes, are you all right with it?" her best friend asked looking between Shea and Dracula.

"Of course, as long as I can talk to Dracula about some ground rules," Shea said with a smirk, which made her friend give her own smirk.

"I've been ordered to kill him," Van Helsing butted in, and the group looked at him. Anna was nodding behind him about killing the vampire.

"Killing him is the only way to set my family free of their residence in purgatory," Anna interjected so her issue could be heard.

"That is a lie. I can release them from purgatory if I want to, but I have not wanted to yet," Dracula said, and Anna looked as if she was going to pull out her hair.

"Well release her family from purgatory, and then she will leave you alone," Tiffani said as she went over to hug a tired Carl, who looked as if he had too much stress in his life right now.

"What do I get in return?" Dracula asked as he watched his future bride hug another man.

"I won't kill you," Shea growled as she saw the vampire glaring at Carl in a terrible way.

"I was still sent here to kill you," Van Helsing growled tired of his mission being ignored.

"Gabriel, you and I have so much in common, why kill me? I only kill a person a month to satisfy my hunger, and so will Tiffani when she is turned. We kill less a month than many humans kill each other in a month," Dracula said to Van Helsing while still keeping an eye on Carl.

"You can always say you killed him, not as if the Vatican will really care that much. They have already been sending me messages about a new threat in France that needs to be taken care of," Carl added and Shea gave him a curious look.

"Can I join you? I'll be an awkward third wheel if I stay here," Shea said and Tiffani pouted, but she knew her friend was right, even though the two would have a lot of fun pranking the vampire king.

"You'll have to visit me, and be in my wedding soon," Tiffani said and pulled her best friend into a big hug.

"Of course, I'll visit you, and during my visits we will turn this castle upside down," Shea said while giving Dracula a dark promising smile over her friend's shoulder.

"The Vatican won't like this, but I've never cared what they thought. You can join me," Van Helsing said giving Shea a smirk, even though he still did not like the idea of Dracula staying alive.

"You'll have to tell me about all of the adventures you guys have," Tiffani said before she pulled her friend out of the kitchen to have their farewells for now, which meant they had to have a big prank on Dracula before Shea left.

The two friends ran to Dracula's room and started placing booby traps throughout the room. They placed pillows on wire systems on the ceiling, which he would trigger when walking up the walls to the ceiling and when he walked on the floor. Tiffani changed the inside of his coffin to a purple color with a blanket she had found in one of the rooms. Shea left little messages in all of Dracula's clothing and in the coffin for the man to find. All of the messages were how she would torture him if he hurt her friend or turned her before Tiffani was ready.

"Job well done, I'll miss you until I can see you again," Shea said hugging her friend.

"Just be safe and visit soon," Tiffani said before the two rejoined the group, who were all staring at Dracula warily. She smirked as an idea hit her. She shoved Shea towards Van Helsing, who wrapped his arms around Shea's waist to catch her. Shea was happy and angry with her friend as her lips locked with Van Helsing's lips.

"You two behave on your journeys," Tiffani said coyly as she walked towards Dracula, who smirked at her.

"Sneaky trickster," Dracula whispered in her ear.

"You have no idea," Tiffani whispered back with a smirk as she watched the two pull away from each other. Shea had a blush on her cheeks, and Van Helsing looked as if he did not want Shea to pull away from him.

"I'll get you back for that the next time I'm here," Shea said before she walked out of the castle. Van Helsing walked beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She heard Tiffani wolf whistle at the pair, but she just ignored them.

"I quite enjoyed that," Van Helsing whispered in her ear, which made a shiver run up her spine.

"Yay, I get to torture Anna as much as possible since I'll be living here," Tiffani made sure to yell as loud as she could when Anna and Carl started walking away from the castle.

"I'm moving," Anna muttered to Carl, who just gave a sheepish grin.

"Bye Tiffani, be careful," Carl yelled back and Tiffani gave him a sweet smile.

"Bye Carl, you're so cute, never change," Tiffani yelled back before giggling when Dracula threw her over his shoulder. "Jealous much," she muttered before laughing at the glare she got from the vampire king.

Shea and Van Helsing grew closer with every mission they completed. Carl joined them on a few, but he preferred his work at the Vatican to field work. Shea and Tiffani kept in touch via letters, but it was time to go back to Transylvania for Tiffani's wedding. She laughed at the fact that her friend was actually able to get Dracula to have a wedding.

The wedding was more than hectic, but it was worth it. Tiffani was happy and she was not a vampire, but now the big issue was about to brought to the table at the reception. She had been hoping Dracula would not bring it up, but she was wrong.

"So now that we are married, we can have our own children," he said wistfully as he kissed the top of her hand with the wedding ring on her finger. Shea spit out some of her wine in surprise, and Van Helsing rubbed her back to calm down her coughing fit. The coughs soon turned into laughter.

"Small problem," Tiffani muttered and looked as if she wanted to hide behind her friend.

"What could be the problem?" her husband asked with a worried look. He did not want anything to be wrong with his bride.

"I don't like kids, but I totally like the idea of getting a puppy. Puppies are cuter than kids anyways," Tiffani said quickly hoping he would not explode.

"A puppy," Dracula whispered before he covered his face. "You honestly do not want children?" he asked and he saw in his peripheral that she nodded. "Fine, you can have a puppy, but we are still going to talk about having kids later," he said and she just chuckled.

"Good luck with convincing her to have kids," Shea muttered and she smiled at her friend, who was shaking her head. "She's extremely stubborn, and she has been saying that she doesn't want kids all her life. I doubt it'll change now that she is a vampire," she kept explaining.

"Wait, there is no point to having kids because the Frankenstein monster disappeared," Tiffani quickly interjected so the heat would be off her.

"That's right, where did he go?" Van Helsing asked and the others looked at each other with a shrug.

"Ah, this is the life," the Frankenstein monster sighed from his spot on a beautiful beach in Fiji. He had kept traveling until he found this beautiful area. The locals were scared of him so they left him alone, which worked for him. He also knew that Dracula would not look for him here.

"We will still have children," Dracula said that night as he and his new bride were walking around the castle after the reception. Van Helsing and Shea had returned to the village to sleep.

"Not happening, no matter how much you beg," Tiffani said with a smirk. "I can't wait until Shea has kids though, I'll be the best babysitter," she said deviously as she imagined all the tricks and pranks she could teach Shea and Van Helsing's future children. A cold shiver passed through Shea and Van Helsing as they slept in their room in the village. "Living forever will be fun, now when do I get a puppy?" she asked before laughing at the pout on Dracula's face. "You're the one that wanted to marry me," she said sweetly before leading her husband towards the hallway where they played Dwergi bowling. "I should go hiking more often," she thought with a smirk.

The End


End file.
